The Only One
by AcklesImpala67
Summary: Dean gets hurt badly in a hunt. Casey is a nurse at a hospital. Dean talks her into letting him take her out for a drink. (Horrible at summaries please R&R. First Fanfiction)
1. First Sight

Dean had been on a hunt, Wendigo, he was torn up, he had a broken rib cage, and his arm had a cut that was bleeding badly. This time he couldn't fix it, he had to go to the hospital. Dean knew Sam should've gone with him, but Sam had decided to stay home because he hadn't been feeling well lately.

"Casey Johnson to triage room nine. Casey Johnson.", someone had buzzed over the intercom. Casey had her speed walk down pat. She walked into the room to find Dean, who had been badly beaten up. He had been waiting for about twenty or thirty minutes, until a blonde headed woman with pretty blue eyes walked in his room. Dean read the badge that she wore on her scrubs that she was wear it read, _Casey Johnson._

_Cute name_, he thought smiling.

"So, a broken rib and a nasty cut?", She asked looking at the clipboard that she held in her hand. As soon as she spoke he could tell that she was from the south. She laid down the clipboard and walked over to Dean.

"I need you to take off you shirt.", she said. That southern accent was really getting to Dean, he loved it. Dean pulled his shirt off over his head. He grunted in pain. Casey noticed the massive bruise that was still forming around his ribs. Casey grabbed gauze and materials to wrap his ribs.

"What are you doing?", Dean asked awkwardly.

"I have to wrap you up. Don't be a baby.", She replied as she started to wrap his ribs, she had to press a little against him to reach to the back and pull it around to finish wrapping his ribs and Dean smiled. She finished pretty fast, so she move on to his arm.

"So, how did this happen?", She asked getting the material to sew up his cut on his arm, which wasn't bleeding as bad as it was.

"Bar fight.", He replied watching her. Dean didn't want to tell her the truth, he never told anyone about what him and Sam were. Casey looked at him with what he thought was a startled look.

"Alright. This might hurt a little.", She walked back over to him and put the small needle into his skin so she could start sewing him up. Dean let out a small grunt. She got the needle through one time then another until she was eventually done sewing his arm up. She had done it quicker than Sam could and much faster than he could.

"Do you ever let your patients take you out for a drink?", He blurted as she started walking out of the room. She turned around and walked back in.

"If they ask nicely.", She replied looking at him as she leaned up against the counter.

"I'm not the kind to ask nicely.", Dean replied with a soft smirk on his face.

"Then, I guess you ain't taking me out for a drink.", she replied. That southern accent was getting to Dean. She started to walk out again.

"Okay. Can I take you out for a drink?", he asked. She walked back into the room.

"Yes. I get off in four hours.", she replied with a smile on her lips.

"You get off at five tonight?", he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Sweetheart. I've been her since two this morning. So see you at five?", she replied. She still had a smile on her lips. Dean nodded with a smile..

"By the way, you can leave now. Your all done.", she said as she started walking out of the room.

_ She knows how to play it, doesn't she, _Dean thought with a smile, _Yeah, see you at five. _Dean checked himself out and went home to get dressed for the date that he had tonight with Casey.


	2. After The Drink

Dean woke up, he could feel Lacey beside him, it was daylight. He hoped that she was still asleep, so he could leave without her knowing. He sat up slowly, and looked over at Lacey. She was awake, Dean saw that she had something in her hand. His gun.

"Whoa. What are you doing with that?", Dean asked looking at her.

"Why do you have a gun in my house?", Lacey asked. Dean could tell that she had a panic in her voice.

"Lacey, let me explain," Dean paused, "first put the gun down."

"Not until you explain yourself.", Lacey replied waving the gun in her hand. Dean didn't want to explain that he was a hunter, but he had to, she had already found his gun. He couldn't lie to her again.

"Okay, I'm a hunter.", Dean said hoping that there would be no more questions.

"You hunt animals with this?", Lacey replied, she didn't wave the gun this time.

"Not that kind of things.", Dean let out a soft sigh.

"What else is there that you can hunt, that is not an animal?", Lacey asked.

"Creatures. Monsters. I hunt them.", Dean replied.

"That's not possible", Lacey said.

"That's what," Dean showed her where she had patched him up, "this is from."

"That's what did that to you," Lacey laid back releasing the gun from her hands, "how it this even possible. I was always told when I was younger that the monster that I thought were in my closet was fake. Now I am finding out that it was all real." Dean could tell that she wasn't taking this very well. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what exactly to say to her to help her understand it.

"How long have you been doing this?", Lacey asked.

"Since my mom died in 1983. So, nearly 31 years. I was raised in this life.", Dean replied.

"You've been doing this your entire life?", Lacey said. Dean nodded. Dean knew that he would eventually have to tell Lacey the whole story of why he was a hunter. He wanted to keep it like that for now, he didn't Lacey to get too involved with him, because of the chance of her getting hurt while she was with him.

"Do you do this all by yourself?", Lacey asked.

"No. My dad was a hunter before he died a few years back. My little brother, Sam, we hunt together.", Dean replied. Dean didn't want to tell her his whole life story, but he wanted to some time, just not now. Lacey handed him his gun, then got out of bed and started getting dressed. Dean put his gun on the nightstand beside him, then did the same as Lacey. Dean checked his phone and saw that he had a message from Sam that read: Dean. Where are you? Dean didn't text back, he laid his phone on the nightstand next to his gun.

"What is it?", Lacey asked. She had saw him open his phone and put it back down.  
"Sam, worrying about me as usual, since," Dean paused and a smile grew on his lips,"I didn't come home last night." Lacey nodded. Lacey sat back on the bed next to Dean.  
"I guess, I better go back to Sam. I'll call you later tonight.", Dean said putting his gun in his jacket pocket on the inside, then picking up his phone ad sliding it in his pocket.  
"Okay. I will be expecting a call from you.", Lacey replied replied with a smile, it made Dean smile too. Dean left and went back to Sam, Sam had many questions of why Dean hadn't came home the night before.


	3. Home

Dean finally got back to Sam, and he made sure to check up on Casey daily. Dean sat at the table in the bunker, waiting on Sam. He figured Sam wasn't coming soon, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened his phone and went to his pictures, he scrolled through them, and finally found a picture of Lacey, he opened it. I warm smile grew on his lips.

"Dude, why are you so happy?", Sam asked. Dean hadn't even realized that he had walked in.

"I'm not.", Dean said, closing his phone and sliding it back in his pocket.

"Yeah. Don't believe you," Sam replied looking at Dean, who was still smiling and looking down and the floor of the bunker, "Dean, what is it," he paused, "better yet who is it?"

Dean pulled his phone back out of his pocket and unlocked it, it was still on the picture of Casey. He laid it on the table and slid it over to Sam.

"A girl. Seriously Dean, a girl.", Sam said looking at the picture of the young blonde on Dean's phone.

"I love her, Sam.", Dean said defending himself. Sam nodded handing him his phone back. Dean looked down at the picture that was still on his phone, he was smiling. Dean was wanting to see her, he felt like it had been forever since he felt her soft lips on his and her hand in his. Dean missed everything about her, her beautiful curly blonde hair, and her beautiful blue eyes.

"How'd you meet her?", Sam asked ruining the moment, Dean didn't look up from his phone.

"On a hunt.", Dean replied, locking his phone and sliding it back in his pocket.

"Does she know?", Sam asked. 'Playing fifty questions now, are we?', Dean thought.

"Yes.", Dean said, looking up at his younger brother, who wasn't so young anymore.

"Dean!", Sam nearly yelled.

"Sam.", Dean replied immediately, trying to calm him.

"What happened to the rule of not telling anyone? What we were always told.", Sam said, Sam wasn't going to be able to calm down. Not now.

"She was there for me when you weren't.", Dean snapped back. Sam nodded, understanding his older brother.

"What's her name?", Sam asked.

"Casey Johnson. She's a nurse in Missouri.", Dean replied, he could tell that his younger brother was starting to understand everything.

"Missouri? Dean, what were you doing in Missouri?", Sam asked.

"Wendigo. I had got hurt on the hunt. She was my nurse at the hospital.", Dean replied. Sam nodded. He walked back to his room, it was a bit late so he laid down. Dean wanted to see Casey, he couldn't take in anymore. He grabbed his keys and went out the front door of the bunker, trying to be quiet. He didn't want Sam to know where he was going.


	4. Away

After a few hours, Dean finally arrived in Missouri, at Casey's house. He pulled into her drive, and sat there a few minutes looking at her house. He got out, walking to her doorstep, and knocked, hoping that she was awake, since it was close to midnight. He saw a light turn on through the window; he figured that she was awake now, if she was asleep. He heard her unlock the door, he straightened up. The door opened, and there stood the blue eyes he fell in love with months ago.

"Dean.", she sounded surprised to see him, especially at this time of the night. All Dean could do was smile, he was happy to see the smile he had missed for months. She opened the door all the way, letting him inside. He came in, closing the door behind him. She instantly pulled him in for a kiss; he kissed her back when she did.

"Did you drive all this way, just to see me?" she asked when they pulled away from each other.

"Yes. I've missed you so much, Casey." Dean replied. He wanted to ask her if she would go back to the bunker with him, but he feared what her answer might be. He put his arms around her, holding her; he kissed her forehead, making Casey smile against his jacket. He thought about asking her now, but he was afraid still. He decided to anyway, he pulled back.

"Um, Casey. Can I ask you something," Dean asked. She nodded, "will you go back to the Kansas with me? I know it's a lot to ask, but would you consider it, please." She didn't know what to say, she wanted to go, but she had her friends here, her job at the hospital. All she did was nodded.

_At The Bunker_

"Hey, Dean!", Sam yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He expected to see Dean sitting in the chair, but he wasn't there. He figured Dean was probably in his room, so he turned and started walking toward his room. Dean wasn't there either. Sam began to freak out, he ran down to the garage, to see if the Impala was still there, but it wasn't. _Great_, Sam thought,_ what has he gotten himself into this time?_

Sam went back to the kitchen, and called Dean. It didn't answer, that made Sam panic worse. It had went straight to voicemail.

"Dean, call me back as soon as you get this!", Sam hesitated before taking the phone from his ear, but he did after a second or two. He slid it into his pocket, hoping Dean would call back soon. He sat down in the chair that Dean had been sitting in hours before. He sat there, staring at the ground. After nearly ten minutes a certain name popped in his head, Castiel.

"Hey, um, Cas. I need your help. Please, if you can get here as-", he was cut off by the sound of footsteps near him. He looked to see Cas standing in front of him.

"You came.", Sam said, he didn't expect for Cas to come so quickly.

"You called. Where's Dean?", Cas asked with a worried look on his face.

"That's why I called. I can't find him anywhere. He's not in his room. The Impala is gone.", Sam replied. "Where would he go at this time of the night?", Cas asked tilting his headed slightly to the right.

"I don't know.", he replied, he looked up at Cas and his eyes widened.

"Sam, what is it?", Cas asked.

"Missouri. He's in Missouri.", Sam replied.

"Why would Dean be in Missouri?", Cas asked, surprised.

"Casey.", Sam replied almost whispering to himself. "Who's Casey?", Cas asked.

"A girl he met on a hunt a few months back. Dean and I got in an argument about it a few hours ago.", Sam replied.

"We'll find him, Sam.", Cas replied reassuringly.


End file.
